


Steve and Bucky With Kids

by TeacupUnicorn



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Steve Rogers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve VS Kids, Wakanda, and Bucky loves it, and so does steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupUnicorn/pseuds/TeacupUnicorn
Summary: Exactly what the title says, except that the kids aren't theirs. :)





	Steve and Bucky With Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [essential_dreaming (madmarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmarian/gifts).



> (SKIP THIS NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SECOND "BLACK PANTHER" POST CREDITS SCENE!)
> 
> So, I was talking with my mom the other day about Black Panther and how the kids loved Bucky at the end, and I talked about how Steve would be so freaked out by them (I mean, you saw his face in "Age of Ultron", come on), and she told me to write it, so, I did, and a few weeks later, I found it amid my many, many notes, and decided to post it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, because, if I did, Pietro would still be alive and Steve and Bucky would be together.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

"Hey, Steve, come here!"

It was another day in Wakanda. Bucky was healing and Steve was doing whatever he could to help the people. Right now, he was sketching out a view of the lush green Wakandan hills and the sunlight shining through the clouds, as there was no work to be done, but he looked up at Bucky's enthusiastic call. He set down the pencil and sketchbook and jogged over to where his best friend was sitting, surrounded by... kids?

Bucky was laughing as they crawled on top of him, chattering away and mussing up his hair and robes. They spoke to him about their days and what had happened at home, and who said what yesterday, and Steve felt a small smile begin to form as he saw his best friend's eyes alight with joy. Just then, Bucky looked up at him, grinned even wider, and beckoned for him to come over. Steve suddenly froze. He didn't know how to deal with kids. That had never been something he needed to worry about, since he was an only child and had never settled down to have a family, due to his job, but now he was actually considering it with Bucky. It scared him, but given that it was actually okay in modern day society, there was some comfort with that.

But Bucky was laughing and waving him over and Steve couldn't say no to that, so he walked over and stood there awkwardly. Bucky looked up at him. "Sit down," he said. So Steve did.

How did kids move so fast?!

One second, they had been all over Bucky, and not even a moment later, two or three of them were sitting on Steve's lap or hanging onto his shoulders. Steve looked over at Bucky, who was giggling at the expression on his face, which must've been very awkward. "They're just kids, Steve. No need to look so terrified." He tried to sound reassuring, but it didn't help. Steve had no idea what to do, so Bucky easily pulled one off of him (with only one arm) and into his own lap. The kid immediately jumped up and hugged him, and Bucky's expression melted as this small child threw himself without hesitation into the man's chest, and Bucky slowly, tenderly, and oh-so-carefully put his right arm on the kid's back and caressed him gently.

Steve smiled, really smiled, for the first time in months and, after a few seconds, cautiously took a kid in his arms and hugged them, too, and soon, the two men were hugging all of them in one cluster. And after they ran off to go home, after the sun was nearing the horizon, then Steve went back to his sketchbook and drew a scene where Bucky was sitting, joy surrounding him, the children on top of him, and then another, where his face was tender and he was gently hugging the kid to his chest.

At one point, he heard the pitter-patter of feet behind him and felt someone sit down next to him. He knew it was Bucky. He just didn't stop drawing. When he was done, Bucky took his hand and leaned against him, his soft hair very comforting. "That was good. The drawing, and how you handled the kids."

Steve sighed slightly. "Yeah, I guess so." He took in a breath, but stopped himself before he spoke. But Bucky heard. He lifted his head off Steve's shoulder and looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"What?"

"I just... don't understand how to do this. Domestic life and everything. I've not done it since the 1940s, with Ma," he added. Bucky stared at him thoughtfully.

"Steve," he said softly. "There's no one else I want to spend my domestic life with. I'm still healing." He touched the place where his left arm should attach to his shoulder, but didn't. "We'll make it. We'll find a way, somehow."

"Against all odds, huh?" Steve said, giving a small smile.

A small laugh escaped Bucky at that. "You betcha, pal."

"'Til the end of the line?"

"'Til the end of the line."

And as they kissed softly, hope and promise surrounding it, T'Challa watched from afar, pleased that everything finally seemed to be working out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It took me a few days to write and perfect, although I'm still going to be making minor adjustments to it as I keep rereading it.
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! :D


End file.
